1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a ceiling suspension system and, more particularly, to a ceiling suspension system that will position a new ceiling over an existing ceiling and with only an approximately one inch loss in ceiling height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fastening of runners to an existing ceiling is known in the art and cross-runners have been utilized therewith. The particularly inventive feature of the runner structure herein is the utilization of a locking means to position and hold the cross-runner in position relative to the main runner structure.